A Game of Gems
by The Space Sith Warrior
Summary: Steven,Lapis and Peridot wake up in a strange place and see the execution of Ned stark. but what if Steven got in the way? and why does Ned hate the godfather? read to find out!.


**A:N have fun reading this story and no hateful comments.**

"peridot! lapis!". steven yelled as he warped near the barn. the crystal gems were on a mission and connie was on vacation somewhere,which meant that he could have a sleepover at the barn. he saw that the barn was still normal,in peridots and lapis's perspective. the last time he was there lapis and peridot put the silo in the side,the truck was on top of the barn and they had a tent set up with a green flag on top of a pole. it still looked the same the last time he was there. he saw lapis and peridot watching camp pining hearts on top of the truck."steven!". peridot noticed steven walking up to the barn."hey peridot,hey lapis!". steven said being cheery as always."hey steven!" the blue elegant gem flew down with her water wings. the clumsy peridot fell down from the truck but got back up to see steven.

"hey guys,lapis i got you a new book,it's called a 'song of ice and fire'". steven said and gave the book to lapis. lapis had been learning to read with the help of steven and his friend,connie."thanks steven,what is it about?"."um...i don't know,connie gave it to me before she left for vacation". steven said."hey steven,why do you have your pillow and a blanket?". peridot asked him."oh,well the crystal gems are on a mission and my dad is busy at the carwash,so i just decided to sleepover here".

"thats great! so what do you want to do?". asked lapis."i don't know,hey why don't we create more meep morps?". steven said smiling."good idea lets get started".

 **1 hour later.**

steven woke up on a concrete ground and heard people talking and yelling from somewhere."what,w-where am i?". he noticed that he was in a alley."oh my gosh! lapis, peridot!". steven walked out the alley to see the sun and lots of people and some donkeys."steven!". the gem hybrid turned around to see lapis and peridot running to him."steven! what kind of less technology city is this place!". peridot said looking around."i don't know,this place seems familiar though,it feels familiar from a tv show that i watched"."what was it called?".

"i think it was called 'game of thrones',i think it's based off the book i gave you,lapis"."whats the show about?". lapis said to steven."oh,well it's about this place in the north-". steven was interrupted by being bumped from a shady man."oh sorry,i'm just late for something". said the shady man,he helped steven get up and noticed lapis and peridot."and who are you fine young ladies?". the man asked,smiling. lapis was going to speak but was cut off from peridot."i'm peridot from homeworld and now a crystal gem,and this is lapis lazuli,she's also a crystal gem". peridot said to the man. lapis just rolled her eyes.

"hmm...lapis lazuli,you were named after a rock"."yeah,i guess". lapis said.

"well,i'm sorry for pushing your friend,would you three children like to go to an event,i'm not that nice to strangers but you seem special". the man said. steven looked at him. he knew he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers but then again he was in a different world,everybody was a stranger to him."um...okay". steven only saw one episode of game of thrones witch was the first episode he saw."good,my name is lord baelish,but my friends call me littlefinger,what's your name?".

"oh,my names steven,i'm from beach city". littlefinger looked confused and wanted to say something but was cut off from laughing."ha ha! what a funny human name"."peridot!". lapis looked at her."it's all right,people call me littlefinger because when i was a baby i was very small,that's how i got my name". peridot looked embarrassed."anyway,come with me,i'll show you that event".

 **later.**

littlefinger,steven,peridot and lapis looked at the crowd of people talking. lapis couldn't help but notice that littlefinger was looking and smiling at her,peridot was unimpressed by the lack of technology while steven saw a few familiar faces from episode one. he saw the hound,cersei lannister and prince jofferey and sansa. what confused steven the most was that joffery was wearing the kings crown."hey,littlefinger why is jofferey wearing the kings crown?".

"your outsiders i see,robert baratheon died by a boar yesterday,jofferey baratheon is king now". steven looked confused what he was going to say when the crowd started yelling when lord eddard stark came out. people then started booing and throwing trash at him. the guards then pushed the people away and took ned to the king."ned stark,hey whats going on littlefinger?". steven said,wondering what was going on."an execution,maybe". steven's eyes opened wide when he said execution.

"what! what did he do?". steven asked littlefinger."he plotted to kill jofferey,the one and true king".

steven was suprised at hearing this,ned stark looked like a nice good leader of the north."he tried taking the iron throne himself,luckily i was there to stop the traitor and his men,along with the hound"."hey,steven,who's ned stark?". peridot whispered to the half gem,overhearing the conversation between them."ned stark was just some leader in the north of a place called winterfell,i only saw one episode of the show".

ned had been take to them. the guards then took him up their near the people of the council and others. steven noticed that ned was looking at someone near the statue,witch seemed to be arya stark. as the bells became quiet,the two guards left ned there."i am eddard stark,lord of winterfell,and hand of the king". ned then paused to look at his daughter who nodded."I come before you to confess my treason,in the sight of gods and men,i betrayed the faith of my king and the trust of my friend robert...i swore to protect and defend his children,but before his blood went cold,i plotted to murder his son...and cease the throne for myself".

people then started yelling. one person threw a rock at him. the hound then moved him back. steven couldn't bear to see ned die. hopefully he got a second chance."let the high septon and balor the blessing to bear witness to what i have to say,jofferey baretheon...is the one true heir to the iron throne,by the grace of all the gods,lords of the seven kingdom and protector of the realm". people then started booing at him.

grand maester pycelle then quieted everybody down."as we sin,so do we suffer,this man has confessed his crimes in sight of gods and men,the gods are just but beloved baelor taught us they can be merciful". the grand maester spoke."what is to be done of this traitor,your grace".

people then started yelling again witch made steven worried. jofferey (who was smiling) raised his hand silencing everybody."my mother wishes to let lord eddard join the nights watch,stripped of all titles and powers he would serve the realm in permant exile and my lady sansa has begged to be merciful to her father".

lady sansa then started smiling at jofferey."but they have the soft hearts of woman and so as long as i'm your king treason shall never go unpunished,ser ilyn,bring me his head". jofferey ordered. steven gasped. they were going to cut off his head!. the crowd started yelling again. two guards then bent his knee down. ser ilyn then brought out his very big sword. steven looked at this,he had to do something. sansa was screaming while cersei looked at her son. before he got there everybody stopped yelling and everybody looked at steven,who was holding his rose quartz shield in front of ned stark."i won't let you kill him!".

everybody was confused and suprised at steven's shield. jofferey was taken back at what steven said."how dare you interrupt my execution". he said infuriated."listen i know that he tried to kill you but maybe you can give him a second chance,i mean you don't want to kill him in front of his daughter,do you?". steven said. steven believed that everyone deserved a second chance, _even_ ned stark.

but without thinking jofferey commanded ser ilyn again."ser ilyn,bring me BOTH their heads".

two guards then took steven and forced him to bend his knees on the ground. ser ilyn was going to behead ned first."well lord eddard stark,what are your final words?". the mad boy asked. the lord of winterfell sighed."my last words are to be this...i did not care for the godfather".

everybody stopped yelling again looking at him,they were more shocked than seeing steven's shield."what!?". cersei looked shocked."did not care for the godfather". ned repated. even lapis and peridot and steven were also shocked at this."how can you even say that?". jofferey said a bit dissapointed."i didn't like it".

"ned it's so good,it's like the perfect movie". cersei said to him.

"see this is what everybody says there like 'oh my-" ned stark was interrupted by jofferey then.

"albert dinero,alpuchino,ROBERT DUVALL!". jofferey screamed.

"listen,fine-fine actor,did not like the movie". ned stark went on with the conversation.

"why not?". the hound asked ned."c-couldn't get into it".

"explain yourself,what didn't you like about it". cersei said to ned.

"It insists upon itself,cersei"."what!"."it insists upon itself".

"what does that even mean?". said cersei more confused."it's me-

"it means it has a valid point to make insist it!". jofferey screamed again.

"it takes forever getting in and you-you spend like six and a half hours and then-you know i can't even get through-i can't finish the movie".

"YOU NEVER SAW THE ENDING!". jofferey screamed once more.

"w-wait h-how could you even say that if you haven't even given it a chance". said steven still looking at him."i agree with the young boy,it's not really fair". cersei said still in shock.

"it's outraguess". the mad boy mumbled."i have tried on three separate occasions to get through it and i get to the part of the scene to where all the guys are sitting around the easy chairs-"

"yes i like that scene,it's a great scene-" cersei

"I HAVE no idea what there talking about,it's like there speaking another lang-that's when i lose intrest". ned said.

"THERE SPEAKING ITALIAN". jofferey kept screaming.

"the language their speaking is the language of subltey,something you don't understand". cersei said to ned."i love the money pit". ned responded back."that is my answer to that statement". everyone was still quiet."i like that movie too". jofferey said.

"anyway,ser ilyn bring me both there heads". ser ilyn then brought up his sword. ned looked at all the people yelling at him,he was greatfull for the young boy standing up to him,but he didn't want him to get killed as well. ned looked at the statue. he was glad to see arya wasn't going to see him beheaded. ned then closed his eyes as he prayed his family would be alright as the sword come in contact to his neck.

steven was horrified seeing ned starks head getting cut off. lapis and peridot of course didn't understand what was happening while littlefinger touched lapis's shoulder.

"now bring me HIS head!". jofferey ordered once more."AHH". steven yelled as ser ilyn came over."what are you doing to steven!?". peridot said."lazuli,use your water powers!". the green gem pleaded now understanding what was going on somehow."i can't,the oceans to far away". lapis said understanding what was happening too."wait,use your metal powers peridot!".

peridot concertrated on moving the sword but nothing happened other than ser ilyn raising his sword. steven looked at the crowd. would this how he die? in some strange world? steven closed his eyes wondering what littlefinger or jofferey would do to lapis and peridot. he wondered how the crystal gems could go on with out him. steven imagined all his friend smiling at him. garnet,amythest,pearl and connie. his thought were interrupted when heard a smack hit someone while through the yelling.

"don't touch ME!". lapis yelled at littlefinger when he touched a spot on her body."you'd make a great wife". after he said that he then kissed lapis witch disgusted peridot. steven shed a tear and took a deep breath before the sword hit him.

"STEVEN!". steven opened his eyes wide to see peridot and lapis's worried and scared faces."oh thank goodness,it was just a bad dream,but it really became a nightmare when ned stark said he didn't like the godfather". the three then heard talking outside the barn and looked outside. to see robert baretheon and viserys targaryen talking and laughing."hey you know,we may hate each other but we do have something in common: hating daenerys".

all of a sudden ned then appeared."whoa,so this is the afterlife". ned said looking around."so did cersei get the best of you ned?". robert asked his friend."nah,it was that idiot jofferey"."whoa ned,that's my son were talking about". said the former king slightly offended. a star then surrounded ned's face as he looked at robert for a moment."yeah,we need to talk".


End file.
